To Love A Kaiba
by ColeyCarissa
Summary: YAOI Mokuba and Jou have been going out all summer long and they haven't told Seto. What is the real reason Seto doesn't support the relationship? Could he possibly have feelings for the blonde too? Prologue up. JouMokuba eventually SetoJou
1. Prologue

TO LOVE A KAIBA  
  
Disclaimer - I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh, well not yet anyways.  
  
Warnings - for this chapter there is shounen ai but for the entire story there will be cursing and possible citrus and definite YAOI. This is Male/Male so if you don't like it turn back now.  
  
Prologue  
  
Mokuba Kaiba sat down under his favorite tree and sighed. Summer was almost over and that meant he wasn't going to get to spend as much time with his friends, his brother, or his boyfriend. Yes Mokuba had a boyfriend. The most perfect boyfriend in the world, at least in Mokuba's eyes anyway.  
  
Mokuba leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was so lucky. He had more friends than rooms in his "house"; a brother ho would both kill and die for him, and someone to hold him for no reason.  
  
Mokuba cursed under his breath. Despite all he had, Mokuba was ready to cry, because a big part of what he had was going to leave him on the first day of school. For they had both agreed it was going to be just a summer thing. Once school starts again, their relationship is supposed to be over.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mokuba, we both know we can't do this. Your brother would kill me if he even knew I was within a hundred feet of you." a teenage boy said, looking down at Mokuba.  
  
"But Seto doesn't have to find out." Mokuba whispered, near tears. "It can be our little secret."  
  
"But what happens after summer's over and we go back to school? We can't possible hide it from him and still see each other." The boy looked up at the sky, afraid to see Mokuba's teary face.  
  
Mokuba looked back up at his crush. "Can't we just be together until summer's over than? I don't care how long it lasts, as long as it starts." Mokuba took the boy's hand and led him over to a tree. "I want to me with you."  
  
"Mokuba," The boy sighed. "I...I don't want to hurt you. And we both know, that's what's going to happen if we give this a chance." The boy sat down against the tree and placed Mokuba on his lap and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.  
  
"Don't worry about what will come. I want to be with you now and let the future take care of itself." Mokuba turned around and faced the older boy. "I really like you. I don't care if I'm hurt."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Mokuba leaned in and kissed the other boy's lips lightly. "I guess so."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Mokuba was now lying against that very tree. His boyfriend was supposed to meet him there any minute so they could "say good-bye" so to speak. But could Mokuba really go through with it? They had grown so close and had so many happy memories.  
  
"I don't think I can do this." Mokuba muttered to himself.  
  
"I don't want to either." Mokuba looked over to see his blonde boyfriend holding a red rose in his hand walking up to him. "But we promised it was only going to be until school started." The blonde kneeled down in front of Mokuba and handed him the flower. "I love you Mokuba." He said before leaning in and claiming the younger boy's lips and a soft kiss.  
  
Mokuba pulled back and looked into his boyfriends golden eyes. "I love you too." Mokuba wrapped his arms around the blonde and sobbed into his chest. "I don't want this to be over." Mokuba clenched the blonde's shirt.  
  
"Mokuba." The blonde said holding back his own tears. "Don't cry because it's over. Be happy because it happened."  
  
Mokuba glared up at his boyfriend. "You got that off of a forward I sent you a few weeks ago." Mokuba accused.  
  
The blonde just chuckled. "Yeah. But its true." The blonde's face got serious. "I don't want to let you go, but I have to. It's for the best."  
  
"How?" Mokuba started sobbing again.  
  
The blonde took a deep breath and sighed. "If we stay together, chances are your brother would find out and chop my head off. I love you but since we are going to be in same school now I don't know if I'll be able keep away from you." The blonde paused and looked Mokuba in the eyes. He kissed Mokuba's lips first gently and soft but then a little bit more forceful. Not that Mokuba minded.  
  
Mokuba wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and kissed him back just as hard. The kiss was desperate as if both knew this was going to be their last. The blonde ran his tongue over Mokuba lower lip, begging for the entrance that was instantly granted. Mokuba moaned as the other's tongue venturing inside his mouth and dueled with his own tongue. But then the blonde pulled away.  
  
"No Mokuba. WE just can't." The blonde stuttered out, taking Mokuba's hands from behind his neck and kissing them.  
  
"Ok. So we just end it here?"  
  
"I think we have to." The blonde stood up and pulled Mokuba to his feet. They walked silently through the park for a while, hand-in-hand. "Mokuba?"  
  
They stopped and look at one another. "Yeah?" Mokuba stuttered, holding back the tears that would soon fall.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jou." Then they pulled each other into a brief hug and kiss, before Mokuba's cell phone rang.  
  
************************  
  
Ok. That's it for the prologue. There is actually going to be a story to go with this. The first chapter should be up soon. I know I should update my other fics but I can't help it. I have been getting so many ideas for this story every night and I couldn't help but write it. I almost have the first chapter done already.  
  
To All Seto/Jou fans - PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!!!!! I am a die-hard Seto/Jou fan wanted to cry while writing this because it was Jou/Mokuba. Please don't hate me and don't give up on this fic because of the Jou/Mokuba. There will be Seto/Jou in this story. I promise. If I'm lying, you can all ban together and get me kicked off of the site. But you might have to wait a while to get it. I dunno how long it will take to update 


	2. The End of the Summer

**_I'm updating. I hope you guy like this story. I have been getting lots of ideas for it. And since it's summer I should be updating all of my stories fairly often.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own YGO  
  
Warnings – um... I don't even think there is any bad language in this chapter.  
  
To Love a Kaiba  
  
Chapter One_**  
  
Summer vacation, the best time of the year for kids. You get to stay up late, hang out with friends and get that special summer love. For Mokuba Kaiba, that love was none other than Katsuya Jonouchi.  
  
One ity bity problem.  
  
Seto Kaiba would never allow the relationship if he found out. For that reason, Mokuba's relationship with Katsuya had remained secret. That was, until summer was almost over.  
  
Mokuba was spending his last weekend with Katsuya when it happened. Turns out, the happy couple was walking hand in hand when Seto drove past in his limo. Lets just say Seto did notice them, and he was less than pleased and a tad upset. But just a tad, if you call punching a hole in the window that separates him from his driver and scaring that man half to death, a tad upset, then yeah, that's what he was. However, it would then be deadly to see him really pissed. But Seto did get really pissed off until he saw his brother kiss the mutt. There was practically steam coming out of his ears.  
  
You know, I would love to tell you that Seto jumped out of the limo, ran over to his brother, and beat the shit out of Katsuya. No not because I hate Katsuya in any way. I love Katsuya to death but that would be one hell of a good fight. But, Seto didn't jump out of the limo. He didn't beat the shit out of Katsuya. He simple ordered the driver to take him home. On the way he called Mokuba's cell phone and ordered him home.  
  
Calling Mokuba home not only got him away from Katsuya but it also gave Seto a chance to calm before he started screaming his head off. It helped, sort of. Lets just say his talk with Mokuba wasn't pretty.  
  
"Seto! I'm home!" Mokuba called when he reached the mansion. He had run all the way from the park and it was a couple of miles. Mokuba was kind of worried when he heard Seto call. His brother wasn't normally home in the middle of the day and even when he was, Seto spent that time working up in his home office.  
  
"I'm in the den Mokuba." Seto's voice rang out. Mokuba walked in thing den and looked around. Seto was sitting in a chair with one lag over the other and his arms folded in front of him. Seto only did that when he wanted to intimidate someone. Mokuba gulped and walked forward. "Where were you?" Seto asked very calmly, sending a shiver down Mokuba's spine.  
  
"I was at the park. Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked hoping to God Seto hadn't heard about himself and Jou. At last Seto would be happy to hear the relationship was over. Right?  
  
Seto stood up and walked over to where Mokuba was standing in the doorway and towered over him. "Were you with anyone?" Seto spoke calmly despite how much he wasn't to confront his brother and go beat the living piss out of Katsuya.  
  
Mokuba wasn't used to his brother's questioning but he knew exactly where Seto learned how to do it. Gozaburo had taught Seto how to scare anyone into peeing his or her pants with a look. Luckily, Mokuba also knew Seto wouldn't actually do anything to him, just scare him at most. "Seto, you know there are always lots of people at the park." Mokuba spoke just as calmly as Seto and looked him straight in the eye, as if he had nothing to hide.  
  
'He's hiding something. I can tell.' Seto thought to himself. He picked up right away on the fact that Mokuba hadn't answered his question. He didn't lie nor did he answer it. 'Just like me.' Seto would have smacked himself he wasn't staring Mokuba down. "But Mokuba, did you talk to anyone, hang out with anyone?" 'Kiss anyone?' Seto added mentally.  
  
Mokuba was getting nervous, not that he showed it. He could stand up to his brother. He really could, or so he hoped. "Yeah." Mokuba answered not letting his voice shake any, or at least he hoped so.  
  
Seto took another step towards Mokuba as Mokuba took another step back. He knew his brother wasn't about to open up without a fight. "Really? Who?"  
  
Mokuba stepped back a bit. "Jounouchi" Mokuba really didn't want to answer his brother's questions but Seto could always tell when he was being lied to. It was just some gift he had. "I was there with Jounouchi-kun"  
  
"Oh, was it just the two of you, or was Yugi there too?" Seto looked down at his brother and heard him "gulp". He knew Mokuba was about to crack. It was just a matter of asking the right questions. Not that he liked questioning his little brother like this. It was just nessesary to get what he wanted.  
  
Mokuba ran out of room behind him as he hit the wall. He looked up at his brother, took a deep breath and spoke, "It was just the two of us." Mokuba watched as his brother took a step away and gave him a little room to get away from the wall. "What's with all of the questions?"  
  
Seto looked away from his brother. He turned around and walked to the next room. Mokuba called after him. "Big brother. You didn't' answer my question." Mokuba stopped when he saw Seto sitting down staring into a lit candle's flame.  
  
Seto stared into a flame. Fire had always been something that helped him relax. He never understood why. "I saw you with Jounouchi at the park." Seto turned away from the small flame and looked back at Mokuba.  
  
"Seto..." Mokuba didn't really know what to say. Seto had seen them. He couldn't deny it. He wouldn't deny it. He walked up to Seto and put a hand on his shoulder. "I've been meaning to tell you about me and Jou--"  
  
"I'm sure you have." Seto cut him off sarcastically. "That relationship is over"  
  
_**%%%%%%%%%%%%  
**_  
Katsuya was walking though the park. Mokuba had just left him after receiving a phone call from his brother. Katsuya did care about Mokuba, a lot. But there were problems with them relationship. One of the biggest being 'his brother would kill me'.  
  
Katsuya sat down on a bench near the center of the park. It was just under the biggest tree around. Last summer and most of the school year Katsuya would climb to the top of that tree and stare at the tall buildings around the area. One of then being Kaiba Corp.  
  
Yes, Katsuya would spend hours just staring at the Kaiba Corp building. It wasn't his fault. Seto Kaiba just so happened to be visible if you had binoculars with you. Katsuya wasn't happy about it, but at this time one year ago, he had the biggest crush on Seto Kaiba.  
  
That crush had long since died down. Katsuya was dating his brother for God's sake. He could date Mokuba and still like Seto. It just didn't work that way.  
  
But that wasn't Katsuya's problem now. Mokuba and him had decided that they were going to brake up at the end of summer. But Katsuya didn't really want to call it quits. He still really liked Mokuba. Damn Seto to hell if he didn't want them to be together.  
  
With that last thought, Katsuya got off of his spot of his bench. He needed to talk to Mokuba now and tell Seto just how much he like Mokuba.  
  
_**%%%%%%%%%%  
**_  
_**Ok, that's chapter one. Sorry it's short. Today is my first real day of summer brake. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. And one for Cabin Fever up in the next few days. Please review. **_


	3. For Pride of Love

Well I'm back with another chapter. I tried to make this chapter I little longer and I guess it is...sort of. Well I hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own yu-gi-oh  
  
To Love a Kaiba  
  
For Pride of Love  
  
"What do you mean the relationship is over?" Mokuba asked his brother. No way was Seto going to tell him that he couldn't date Katsuya. True, they had already called it off, but that didn't give Seto the right to forbid Mokuba from seeing him anymore.  
  
"The relationship is over. You can't see him anymore. I forbid it." Seto stated. Mokuba would come out heartbroken and Seto would be forced to kill Katsuya for it. The last thing Seto wanted on his record was murder.  
  
"Like hell you do!" Mokuba yelled. Normally Seto and Mokuba didn't fight, but something in Mokuba was begging to just hit something and if it was his brother, so be it. "You can't forbid me from dating Katsuya. WE already decided not to see each other anymore because we both knew you wouldn't approve. So let it be known Seto! I'm going to spend months heartbroken and it's all your fault!" With those final comforting words, Mokuba ran outside and slammed the door as hard as he could behind him.  
  
Seto was upset to say the least. He wasn't all that upset at Mokuba. Sure Mokuba shouldn't have spoken to him like that but he could get over that. He wasn't all that mad at Katsuya either. The two of them had decided to give up their relationship for him. Seto had a new feeling rising within him. Something he hadn't felt in years...  
  
Guilt.  
  
Mokuba gave up a relationship with someone just to make him happy. And Katsuya had cared enough about Mokuba to respect that decision. Damn, Seto needed to think everything over. Seto silently walked up to his room and locked the door behind him.

----------

Mokuba slammed the door behind himself after yelling at Seto. He plopped down on the front porch and rested his head in his hands. How could Seto be so...so...so him? Why couldn't Seto just wish him well? Was it so hard to imagine Mokuba being happy in Katsuya's arms?  
  
Mokuba leaned back on his hands, through the rose Katsuya had given him on the grass, and stared up at the sky. It was going to rain soon. He really should go in, but Mokuba just wasn't in the mood to be anywhere near his brother. Why did Seto hate Katsuya?  
  
Katsuya.  
  
Mokuba watched the clouds roll by as he remembered how everything started.  
  
Yugi had invited Mokuba to hang out with him and his friends at the park. After much begging, Seto finally allowed Mokuba to go, as long as he didn't get into any trouble. Katsuya was the only one with a car, so he was the one to come pick Mokuba up at the mansion. Mokuba wasn't sure, but he could swear he felt Seto glare at the car as it pulled out of the driveway.  
  
The drive had been very silent. Mokuba sat and stared out the window the entire way while Katsuya concentrated on the road. Mokuba knew Katsuya was normally very loud and talkative and wasn't too sure as to why Katsuya wasn't now. Mokuba was silent for his own reasons. He had a little crush on the man beside him. Mokuba just didn't know what to say to him and was afraid of making a fool of himself. But it was just too quiet for him. Unlike his brother, who loved silence, Mokuba couldn't stand the quiet. It was just too eerie for him. Finally, he decided to break it.  
  
"Jounouchi, is everything ok?" Mokuba asked hesitantly.  
  
Katsuya glanced over at the boy sitting next to him and a light blush covered his cheeks. "Kinda, but its really complicated."  
  
Mokuba nodded in response. "Is there anything I can do?" Mokuba asked softly.  
  
Katsuya sighed to himself. He didn't answer Mokuba until they made it to their stop at the park. Katsuya parked the car and turned it off but didn't get out right of way. Mokuba moved to get out himself but an arm reached out and grabbed his elbow, stopping him in his tracks. Mokuba turned back to Katsuya just in time for him to be kissed lightly on the lips.  
  
Mokuba was still frozen even after Katsuya had pulled away. The mantra "What the hell!" kept running through his head. His mind just couldn't comprehend what Katsuya had just done. His crush had just kissed him. And that was how everything had gotten started. Mokuba ended up running after Katsuya who had gotten out of the car. Right there in the park they had admitted to liking one another.  
  
But that was a long time ago...sort of.  
  
"I could have sworn I gave this to you just a few minutes ago." Mokuba looked up to see his blonded angel looking down on him. Oh how he wished Katsuya would just kiss him and make everything better. However, they were just in front of his "house" and he knew is Seto saw them kiss, he would come out of the house with a fire arm in his hand. Mokuba also knew for a fact that Seto was and excellent shot. "Is everything ok?" Katsuya asked, braking Mokuba out of his thoughts.  
  
Mokuba got up from his seat and walked up to his boyfriends and hugged him tightly. "He has forbidden me from seeing you." Mokuba sniffed and help Katsuya even tighter.  
  
"Well, at least he hasn't come after me yet. That has to say something." Katsuya did his best to lighten the mood but it didn't really help much. All he could do was hold his small boyfriend close and reassure him that everything was going to be ok. Everything was going to be ok, and Katsuya would make sure of it. "Hey Mokuba" Katsuya pulled away slightly so the he could look at Mokuba in the eye. "Would it help if I talked to him or would that be a danger to my health?"  
  
"You can talk to him but I dunno want good it will do. When Seto has his mind set, it is set in stone." Mokuba sniffed again, hold back the tears that were just dying to flow.  
  
"Its worth a shot isn't it?" Mokuba nodded in response before Katsuya leaned down and kiss him on the nose. "I'll be right back. Where is he right now?"  
  
"He's either in his room or his office." Mokuba noticed the blank look on his boyfriends face and couldn't help but give a small smile. "Come on. I'll show you." Mokuba took Katsuya's hands in his own and led him inside.  
  
----------

BANG  
  
Seto lowered the gun he was holding and looked at his handy work. It had been a perfect shot, right between the eyes. It was extremely satisfying for Seto to shot something once in a while but this was just beautiful. Not every day did he get to shoot something like that?  
  
Seto picked back up his gun and fired the last five shots at he picture of his stepfather he had in front of him. It was Gozaburo's own damn fault for teaching him how to shoot in the first place. To add to it, Seto had absolutely wonderful aim. He hadn't missed a target in years.  
  
For Seto, there was no better was to release stress than to shoot something he hated. He had just found a picture of Gozaburo a few days ago and hadn't gotten a chance to shoot it until today. Well, even after destroying every part of the picture, Seto still wasn't relaxed. He just couldn't help but think about Mokuba and his love interest.  
  
What was he supposed to do? Should he let them be together? Mokuba had been overly happy all summer. Could his relationship with Jounouchi have been a part of it? But why did it have to be Jounouchi? Why him? The mutt, dog, beautiful golden puppy.  
  
No matter what, Seto had to put his own feelings aside. No matter how he felt for Jounouchi, Mokuba's happiness what all that mattered. Perhaps, Jounouchi's happiness mattered as well somewhere down the line. Seto knew what he had to do. He had to let the ones he cared about be happy, his own happiness be damned.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
Seto looked up from the gun still in his hands to see Katsuya standing in the doorway looking very nervous but still doing his best to hide it. "Mutt." Seto nodded to him in acknowledgement.  
  
Katsuya stepped inside the room and his eyes darted right to the gun Seto was holding, then he noticed the picture not too far away. He gulped but still continued forward. "I wanted to talk to you about Mokuba." Katsuya kept glancing from Seto and the gun he was holding.  
  
Seto noticed how anxious Katsuya was and smirked. "Nervous Mutt? I can't imagine why." Seto taunted. "I mean, you only kiss my brother, date him behind my back, and the disrupt me while I'm taking target practice. There's no reason to be so skittish"  
  
"Kaiba, I just wanted to talk. Not get my brains blown out. Besides, its empty." Katsuya shot back. He had heard Seto fire 6 shots from outside the door. Mokuba wouldn't let him enter until he was sure Seto was empty. Apparently Seto shouldn't be trusted with a gun in his hand.  
  
"What is there to talk about exactly?" Seto asked setting his gun down and walked up to Katsuya. "I'm sure Mokuba told you what I said about your relationship."  
  
"Yeah he told me. But that's why I'm here. I can't believe I'm about to do this but," Part of Katsuya's mind was shouting at him not to finish what he was going to say, but the other half wanted to be with Mokuba so badly, it was willing to risk his pride to do so. "I am asking your permission to date Mokuba." Katsuya mentally cursed himself and prayed to every god he could think of to make Seto let Mokuba and himself have a relationship.  
  
Seto thought for a few seconds. It did take quite a bit for the blonde to come and talk to him about this. Plus, he had asked for his permission to date Mokuba. But, where would the fun just letting them be happy be. "Mutt, I will have to think about this. Just because I am considering letting Mokuba date you doesn't mean you are off the hook. You are right now number one on my "shit list".  
  
Katsuya whispered a "thank-you" before walking back out the door he had entered. After closing the door behind him, Katsuya made sure to show Seto the whole bird before looking into the eyes off his depending boyfriend. He sighed thinking of all the shit Seto had put him through and here he was. Katsuya's love life rested in the hands of a guy who probably hadn't ever really dated. IT was just perfect.  
  
Katsuya leaned down and kissed Mokuba lightly on the lips. "He's going to think about it, and I came out alive. I think I deserve something for surviving. He was holding a damn gun when I walked in."  
  
"Aren't you glad I made you wait before going in?" Mokuba asked all knowingly. "Besides, he is going to think about it. That means something finally broke through to him." The two boys started walking down the hall to the entrance. Both of them knew it would be best if Katsuya left right away. The last thing they wanted was for Katsuya to annoy Seto into a "no" answer.  
  
"Hey Mokuba," Katsuya asked once they got to the door. "Your brother said I was just now number one on his "shit list". What number was I before?" Katsuya asked with a grin. He leaned and kissed Mokuba again on the lips. Mokuba wrapped his arms around his neck and help him close as he kissed him back. "Mokuba, we can't get into this again." Katsuya mumbled into the kiss.  
  
Mokuba released his boyfriend's neck and nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow"  
  
"I'll be waiting all day." Katsuya turned around and left Mokuba in the hall to look forward to the next time they would see each other.  
  
----------

Well, there it is. The next chapter should be the first day of school. Please review.


End file.
